You Skipped Me
by thisismyusername17
Summary: While practicing for a Riff-Off, Beca sings a song with every girl's name except Chloe. Why? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In this fic Beca never kissed Jesse**

 **I don't own Pitch Perfect**

After being cut off at the last Riff-Off, the Bellas were determined to win this time. Aubrey sent a text to all of the girls telling them to meet her in the empty pool. Aubrey and Chloe stood in the pool and watched as the girls slowly arrived. Once everyone was there Aubrey decided to speak

"As you all know there is a Riff-Off tomorrow and we are not going to repeat what happened last time" she said looking pointedly at Beca who rolled her eyes in response "So we are going to have a practice Riff-Off right now. I want you to break off into two groups." She finished and the girls started getting into groups.

The first group is Aubrey, Lily, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Fat Amy. The second group is Beca, Chloe, Jessica, and Ashley.

"Where is Denise?" Chloe asks

"She's sick." Cynthia Rose says and a few other girls nod in agreement.

"Alright ladies the first category is songs with a name in the title" Aubrey announces and Fat Amy starts with Hey Jude by the Beatles

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and-_

Beca cuts her off singing Amy by Green Day while the other girls in her group slowly join her

 _And I barely really know your name_

 _Burning rythyms and posting lies_

 _And a bunch of fools drown in shame_

She looks at Fat Amy before singing the chorus. Chloe gives Beca a look wondering why she is singing to Fat Amy "Does she have feelings for Amy" she thinks to herself "No she would have told me, or would she?"

 _Amy don't you go_

 _I want you around_

 _Singin' whoa, please dont-_

Aubrey comes forward and cuts her off

 _Don't call my name_

 _Don't call my name, Alejandro_

 _I'm not your babe_

 _I'm-_

Beca steps forward again cutting Aubrey off slightly impressing the girls because she's actually cutting people off instead of just going along with what other people start like she did at the last Riff-Off

 _I'm left dying here instead with nothing_

 _A lock without a key_

 _Like the brightest star, you shine through_

 _Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive_

 _I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)_

Beca points at Ashley and Chloe relaxes realizing that her best friend/crush is singing a song to every girl but she can't help the pang of jealousy she feels because Beca is sing a love song to someone that isn't her

 _Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive_

 _I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)_

 _(I've got purpose once again)_

 _If-_

Fat Amy jumps in

 _If every simple song I wrote to you_

 _Would take your breath away_

 _I'd write it all_

 _Even more in love with me you'd fall_

 _We'd have it all_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far_

 _But they've got planes and trains and-_

Once again Beca cuts her off looking at Aubrey while she sings and smirks when she hears someone mutter "Damn she's kicking ass today"

 _And Aubrey was her name,_

 _A not so very ordinary girl or name._

 _But who's to blame?_

 _For a love that wouldn't bloom_

 _For the hearts that never played in tune._

 _Like a lovely melody that everyone can sing,_

 _Take away the words that rhyme it doesn't mean a thing._

Okay this one hurt Chloe the most because Beca was singing to Aubrey who has pretty much been her sister for 15 years but she gets a little bit excited because she realized Beca is going in alphabetical order and her name is next so Beca will sing to her pretty soon

 _And Aubrey was her name._

 _We tripped the light and danced together to the moon,_

 _But where was June._

 _No it never came around._

 _If it did it never made a sound,_

 _Maybe I was absent or was listening to fast,_

 _Catching all the words, but-_

Cynthia Rose steps forward this time and cuts Beca off

 _But I never saw the good side of the city_

 _'Til I-_

Beca was quick to cut off Cynthia rose and Chloe was excited because she knew Beca was going to sing to her

 _I don't need to hold you_

 _Or taste your kiss_

 _I just like knowin' cynthia, you exist at all_

Chloe isn't even paying attention anymore because Beca skipped her and she was really looking forward to Beca singing to her. It hurt even more that the songs she was singing, besides the one for Fat Amy, were love songs.

 _In a world like this_

 _Cynthia, when you-_

She's cut off by Stacie

 _you are beautiful, so baby let me know_

 _Your name_

 _Damn what's her name?_

 _'Cause I'm overly attracted_

 _And terribly convinced_

 _That she could be my princess and I could be her prince_

 _And I felt that way, since_

 _Since I saw Jane Doe_

 _Jane Doe I-_

Beca cut Stacie off and at this point her team knows what she is doing so they don't try to protest

 _I need you hear now to put me to sleep,_

 _Into the blue we dive so deep,_

 _I'm hoping that one day you will..._

 _Walk with me, let's walk into the night,_

 _Jessica, come home with me tonight,_

 _Superstart, you mean so much to me,_

 _To me...I'm-_

Once again she is cut off by Stacie

 _I'm trying to help you out so can you stop being a twat_

 _It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat,_

 _Just look me in the eyes take off that stupid fitted cap_

 _Oh I only say it cos I-_

Beca walks forward and wraps an arm around Lily before cutting Stacie off

 _I fell in love with Lily_

Even though she knew they were song lyrics hearing those words come out of Beca's mouth felt like a bullet straight to Chloe's heart. Aubrey notices the hurt look on Chloe's face and shoots her a questioning glance and Chloe mouths out the words "I'm fine" before looking back at her group

 _I asked my dad where Lily I could find_

 _He said, "Son, now don't be silly"_

 _"She's been dead since 1929"_

 _Oh, how I-_

Fat Amy decides to cut Beca off this time

 _I pick up on that smell pick it up and run like hell_

 _Little woman save me some better get up on your run_

 _So much more than Charlie's wakin' me_

 _To my core and Charlie's shakin' me_

 _And tell my story and Charlie's makin' me_

 _And Charlie's makin' me smile oh oh now Everybody, do the twist_

 _Get the message, on Flea's fist move around like a scientist_

 _Lay down, get kissed big picture and it never lies_

 _Big daddy, will advise ever ready, in disguise_

 _Sunset, sunrise when I-_

Beca cuts Amy off

 _I know a girl named Stacey_

 _With a brain that's kinda spacey_

 _I like her more than Sue or Tracy_

 _Oh, do you know a girl like Stacey_

Aubrey looks at Chloe and knows something is wrong so she stops Beca saying "Okay you all did great today that was all I planned today so I guess you're free to go." After she said that the girls started filing out of the pool. She walked up to Chloe and asked her what was wrong and Chloe watched as the girls all left and when she was sure everyone was gone she simply said "Beca" before leaving. Aubrey stood confused because she thought Beca was great during practice until it finally clicked and confusion turned into anger and she stormed out of the pool going straight to Beca's dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey walked down the hall eventually reaching Beca's dorm pounding on the door. The door opens and Beca looks confused as Aubrey starts yelling at her

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Aubrey screams and Beca gives her another confused look before speaking

"What are you talking about?" she asks

"What was the point of the little performance at practice?" Aubrey yells and now Beca is more confused than before. "What are you talking about you were laughing with everybody else and now you have a problem with it?" Beca says. "Why did you skip Chloe?" Aubrey asks and Beca's eyes widen before she turns around and mutters "I have no idea what you're talking about." At this point Aubrey is beyond pissed and she says "BULLSHIT YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT AND IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN YOURSELF I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING VOCAL CHORDS!"

"Look Aubrey I must have just skipped over her name without realizing it I guess I was too focused on not messing up that her name just completely slipped my mind" Beca tried telling Aubrey but she was getting annoyed from all of the excuses "I'M TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING LIES I WANNA KNOW WHY YOU INTENTIONALLY SKIPPED HER AND I WANNA KNOW NOW BECAUSE OF YOU MY BEST FRIEND IS CRUSHED BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOU HATE HER!" Beca gives her a guilty look and asks "She said that?" Aubrey lets out a long sigh before saying "No she didn't have to, I could tell by the way she was acting" She glares at Beca and continues "Did you skip her because you didn't know a song with her name in it?" Beca looks around the room before answering

"Uhhhh y-yeah that's why" she stutters.

"You're lying now tell me you had no problem serenading the other girls and acting like you were in love with them so why can't you do that for Chloe?" Aubrey asks and Beca says

"I just can't"

"Why?"

"Because I can't"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T BE PRETENDING!" Beca yells. Aubrey gasps and her face softens before asking "What?" Beca sighs before answering "I didn't serenade Chloe or act like I was in love with her because if I did it wouldn't be acting." she looks at Aubrey making sure she isn't going to say anything before continuing "I'm in love with her." she sucks in a breath and continues "Today was obviously a joke but the way I feel about her isn't and I didn't want to hear her laugh when I sang a song about how I feel about her." Aubrey puts a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her before asking "Then why don't you go tell her that?" Beca laughs humorlessly before responding "There's no way in hell she feels the same way and I don't want to mess up our friendship." Aubrey punches her on the arm and Beca gives her an annoyed look before Aubrey decides to speak

"How dumb are you? She is the most understanding person in the world and she wouldn't just throw away what you have because you fell for her." ' _She's right'_ Beca thinks _'And I really don't want her to think I hate her'_ "You're right, I should go explain myself to her. Are you still mad at me?"

"Of course not, I was just defending my best friend but seriously, talk to her" Aubrey says and Beca leaves to talk to Chloe. The walk to Chloe's dorm felt like a century as thoughts flooded her mind _'What if she doesn't want to talk to me?' 'What if she laughs at me?' 'What if she thinks I'm joking'_ as she approached Chloe's dorm she tried to push all of these thoughts out of her head. She knocked on her door and heard a weak "Come in" from inside the dorm. She walked in and took a deep breath before speaking

"Listen, about practice I'm sorry I skip-" she started but she was cut off

"No it's fine why would you think I was upset abou-" Beca returned the favor cutting Chloe off

"Aubrey told me you thought I hated you and I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you at all. I don't think I could hate you even if I tried." She said and Chloe smiled before asking "Then why did you skip me? Am I that horrible?"

"No that's not it" Beca starts and takes a deep breath before continuing "There is a good chance you may never want to see me again after this but please just hear me out first?" Chloe nods "Obviously what I did today was a joke and I feel horrible knowing that I hurt your feelings but listen. With the other girls I had no problem pretending I was in love with them and serenading them because with them it would just be a joke" Chloe's heart clenched at the thought of her being in love with any of the other girls "With you I wouldn't be pretending" Chloe's breath hitched at Beca's words but let her speak "I have been in love with you since we met and I know you don't feel the same way and I understand if you never want to see me agai-" Beca is cut off by soft lips pressed against hers. After the initial shock wears off Beca kisses her back. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck deepening the kiss, smiling against the other girl's lips when Beca's hands grab her waist. They pull back breathless after a few minutes and Beca decides to speak

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize that it would your feelings"

"It's OK I shouldn't have been so sensitive about it. Besides I got something better than a song."

"What's that?"

"You" Beca smiled upon hearing this and grabbed Chloe's hand

"I love you"

"Say it again" Beca smirks and says

"It again" Chloe laughs swatting Beca's arm with her free hand saying"You know what I mean smart ass."

"I love you" Beca repeats and Chloe smiles saying "I love you too" before reconnecting their lips never wanting this moment to end.

 **The End**

 **The songs used in the practice Riff-Off are**

 **Hey Jude-The Beatles**

 **Amy-Green Day**

 **Alejandro-Lady Gaga**

 **Ashley-Escape The Fate**

 **Hey There Delilah-Plain White Tees**

 **Aubrey-Bread**

 **Proud Mary-Creedence Clearwater Revival**

 **Cynthia-Bruce Springsteen**

 **Jane Doe-Never Shout Never**

 **Jessica-Elliot Minor**

 **Alfie-Lily Allen**

 **Pictures of Lily-The Who**

 **Charlie- Red Hot Chili Peppers**

 **Stacey-Ween**


End file.
